


The One Time The Medical Examiner Can Catch A Break

by CarnivalMirai



Series: Medical Examiner Doctor Yuuri Katsuki [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Police, Detective Victor Nikiforov, Dirty Talk, Forensic Chemist Katsuki Yuuri, Forensic Pathologist Katsuki Yuuri, Heat Sex, I'm too tired to tag lol, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Examiner Katsuki Yuuri, Nipple Play, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Possessive Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: Yuuri goes into heat.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Medical Examiner Doctor Yuuri Katsuki [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600891
Comments: 41
Kudos: 449





	The One Time The Medical Examiner Can Catch A Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a lovely supporter of mine, Naomi, who requested Heat/Rut set in the MEDYK universe! Thank you so much for your support, Naomi! 💖💖💖💖  
> Please be patient with me, my uploads will be a little slow! I have a backlog of rewards to write, plus updating my universes. Do be patient with me 🥺🥺🥺
> 
> Don’t forget to join me on [discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I also post teasers and announcements!

Yuuri had been feeling… lethargic lately. And he knew exactly why, too. 

It was getting to that time of the year. That time of the year where his breasts filled out and ached, when he felt hot and sweaty, when he was just… petulant. Prickly. More so than he normally was. He was prepared to spend the next few days at Victor’s place-- in fact, he had already made himself comfortable on Victor’s bed, their laundry thrown all over the sheets to make the most comfortable nest. 

However, just because his heat was approaching, it didn’t mean ife got put on hold. After all, he was  _ still  _ a medical examiner, and  _ still  _ had bodies in the refrigerators waiting for him. Thanks to his shitty biology, Yuuri was far, far more irritable than normal. It meant that his already short fuse was much, much,  _ much  _ shorter now. To the point where it was almost non-existent. 

“There’s a fracture to the femur.” Doctor King said as he studied the x-rays.

“Well clearly I can see that.” Yuuri murmured. “Anything less obvious you can tell me?” He asked with a heavy sigh. 

“Alright, alright. I know it’s almost that time of the year but cut me some slack.” Doctor King chuckled, picking up the next x-ray. “I can only examine these so fast.” At that moment, Detective Nikiforov came down to the morgue, and the instant his citrusy scent brushed Yuuri’s nose, he lit up, turning around to see Victor. 

“Hey.” Yuuri cooed sweetly as Victor stood by the door. 

“Hey. Got anything for me?” Asked Victor as he leaned against the door frame. 

“Not over here.” Sighed Yuuri as he continued to inspect the body on the table with a torch. “You’ll have to check with Phichit and see if he’s found anything.” With a nod, Victor went over to the laboratory. 

“Is it normal for your boyfriend to make such frequent visits?” Doctor King asked as he continued to study the x-rays. 

“Is it normal for you to butt into other people’s business?” Mumbled Yuuri, pulling a hair from the rotting flesh of the body. It had been two weeks since the body of a young woman had been exhumed-- it had been requested by the police that the body be exhumed for criminal investigation, and much to Yuuri’s chagrin, that meant phoning one Doctor Christopher King to return. 

“Well, I’m just saying, he drops by very frequently.” 

“If you have time to chat you have time to work. Keep going over those x-rays, find me  _ anything  _ to prove this woman was murdered.” Yuuri huffed through gritted teeth. Victor had returned from the lap to see Doctor King standing  _ a little too close  _ to Yuuri. He couldn’t help but stare intimidatingly at Doctor King’s back, hoping he would move. Yuuri, at that moment, had turned around to grab something when he spotted Victor by the door. With a sweet smile, he went over. 

“Phichit have anything of use?” He asked. 

“He’s stood too close.” Murmured Victor under his breath. Yuuri blinked in confusion. 

“Huh?” 

“He was stood practically touching your shoulder.” Victor pouted like a petulant child, his  _ possessive  _ radar now more active than ever in the days leading up to Yuuri’s heat. It took Yuuri a moment to figure out what Victor was saying, but when he did, he couldn’t help but splutter a laugh. 

“Are you jealous?” Snorted Yuuri as he watched Victor’s nose crinkle in disapproval. “He’s piss annoying if you wanted to know.” Huffed Yuuri. “Talks more than he works.”

“I heard that!” Doctor King called back.

“Shut up and find me something in those x-rays!” Yuuri barked back, brow creased with frustration before he turned back to Victor. “Go on, get back to the station. With a pat to his chest, Yuuri turned his attention back to the body on the table. 

“Am I really that annoying?” Doctor King asked with an amused chuckle as he inspected the body again. 

“You’re not very self aware.” Yuuri huffed. “Stop talking and keep working.” 

———————————————————————

Yuuri’s heat started just three days later. He woke up curled in Victor’s arms, suddenly feeling too itchy and too hot and too sticky. He gasped, thighs wet with slick as his cunt pulsed, another gush of juice adding to the mess already on the sheets. A soft whine tore from his throat as he rutted back against Victor’s hips, hand reaching back to grasp his cock.

“Vitya…” He preened, feeling the hot flesh harden in his hand. “Vitya… wake up…” His cocklet twitched and his pussy fluttered with need, but Victor didn’t show any signs of stirring from slumber yet. With a soft whimper, Yuuri guided the tip of Victor’s cock to his hole, shivering as the tip kissed his plush lips. And with one smooth movement, Yuuri sunk all the way back onto Victor.

“V-Vitya… come on…” Yuuri keened, cunt squeezing sporadically around Victor’s thick girth. There was a fatigued groan, accompanied by another hard twitch of Victor’s cock. Finally, he was beginning to rouse. “Vitya…” Yuuri let out a satisfied whine as Victor’s hands grasped his hips, fingertips digging in to pull him back fully onto his cock. 

“Tell me what you need, Yuuri…” Murmured Victor, voice low with fatigue, yet dripping with arousal. 

“Y-you… you… I just need you…” Yuuri yelped as Victor pushed him onto his back and pushed his thighs apart, settling between them. Victor ducked down to his ear, lips kissing the shell. 

“You’re beautiful, Yuuri…” And with that, Victor guided his cock back into Yuuri’s soaked pussy, moaning at the tightness of Yuuri clamping down around him as he cried out. Yuuri grabbed one of Victor’s shirts, holding it to his face to breathe in the scent that was citrussy, musky, and purely  _ Victor.  _ Yuuri cried out, arms reaching to pull Victor down by his neck as Victor filled him to the brim, the girth of his cock splitting him open. His legs wrapped around Victor’s body, heels digging into his ass to hold him in place as he mewled, relishing in the full feeling before letting Victor withdraw. 

Victor’s hips rolled as he pulled out, just the tip remaining inside Yuuri’s plush cunt. Then, with one, harsh thrust, his hips snapped, dick plunging right the way back in, carving a space for himself between the beautiful omega’s supple thighs. “Agh--! Ah- ah- ah- ah--” Each snap of Victor’s hips punched out soft, breathy moans from Yuuri’s lungs, sending him lurching up the bed as his hands released Victor’s neck to grip the silk sheets beneath him. 

Lewd, wet noises of their love making filled the air, the wet squelch of Yuuri’s plush peach loud in their ears, and if Yuuri could think clearly, he’d for sure be embarrassed. Victor bit his lip, gaze burning into where he and Yuuri were joined, Yuuri’s cunt red and swollen with arousal, sloppy with juice that dribbled into a puddle between his thighs. Victor dipped down to Yuuri’s bare neck, inhaling the misty, rosey scent of his omega, pressing soft, fleeting kisses to his pale throat as Yuuri sobbed beneath him. 

“Fuck… Yuuri… my gorgeous omega… my perfect Yuuri… so pretty for me…” Yuuri’s back arched, keening in pleasure as praise fell from Victor’s lips. Victor dragged his lips from Yuuri’s ear, down his jaw and neck, pressing bruising kisses to pale skin as he made his way down to Yuuri’s collarbone and sternum. Yuuri moaned blissfully as each burning touch of Victor’s lips against his skin sent tremors through his body.

“Ahhmmm! V-Vitya! Oh g-god… ahh…” Yuuri’s back arched, chest heaving as Victor’s lips met his nipple wrapping around the hard, pink nub, sensitive with his heat. Victor’s teeth gently scraped the pebbled flesh, tearing another loud cry from Yuuri’s lips. Victor moaned around his nipple, cock twitching within Yuuri, growing harder as he began to suckle. 

“Ahhh…!” Yuuri gripped the bedsheets harder, hips rocking back to chase the full feeling of Victor nailing him to the mattress. His nipples were sensitive and aching with heat but the feel of Victor’s tongue lathing over them sent a wash of relief through his body, the numb aching dissipating with the feeling of Victor’s tongue. Victor moaned around his nipple, sighing softly as he sucked, one of Yuuri’s hands tangling in his hair to tug at those soft, platinum locks. Yuuri’s legs trembled, melting like jelly as Victor continued to plow him into the mattress, tearing moan after moan from Yuuri’s lips.

Yuuri’s eyes rolled to the back of his head with blissful pleasure as Victor’s lips coaxed droplets of heat milk from his nipple. “Oh…  _ blyad…  _ Yuuri…” He groaned, tongue lapping up droplets of milk. “You’re delicious…” Yuuri pushed his chest out, into Victor’s face as his cunt flooded with more slick at Victor’s praise, the sopping noises of his pussy getting louder and louder. Victor’s hand cupped Yuuri’s other breast, nimble fingers massaging the aching nipple in an attempt to pull more sweet milk from Yuuri’s plush breasts as his hips jerked, rutting back ino Yuuri’s warmth. 

“So pretty… Yuuri…  _ Der’mo…”  _ Victor sighed shakily against Yuuri’s nipple, giving it one last wet kiss before pulling off. Yuuri whined at the loss of Victor’s talented tongue against his chest as Victor sat back up on his knees, hands gripping Yuuri’s thighs. 

“Please… alpha…” Yuuri pleaded, pulling a sultry growl from Victor. “Uhaa--! Mmgh! Ahh! Nnghh! Ah- ah- ah- ah- ah--!” A slew of moans tumbled from Yuuri’s lips as Victor’s pace became brutal, hard and fast, desperate to satisfy the weeping omega beneath him. 

“Yuuri… Yuuri… ahh… mmhh…” Yuuri was gasping for breath as Victor pounded into him over and over, each thrust reaching deeper and deeper, his cock brushing over his sweet spot in a way that had Yuuri howling in pleasure. 

“V-Vitya… ahh… c-close… mmph…” Yuuri whimpered as he pulled Victor back down into his embrace, hands tugging at his soft, platinum hair. His feet dug into the muscle of Victor’s ass with every deep thrust, slick dribbling down the taint of his ass, adding to the mess on the sheets. 

“Good boy,” cooed Victor as his hands caressed the inside of Yuuri’s thighs, one hand wrapping around his cocklet to give a few slow strokes, but as soon as Yuuri felt the burning touch of Victor’s cold hand against his cock, he came, howling blissfully as his body trembled, his orgasm racking through him like electricity through his nerves. Yuuri’s cunt fluttered, tightening around Victor’s cock with every drag, massaging the thickness inside of him. Victor bit his lip, gasping breathlessly at the sudden tightness as it pushed him over the edge. “Fuck-- Yuuri!” Victor’s his stuttered, then stilled as he came, spurting load after load inside of Yuuri, branding him from the inside out as he knotted.

Yuuri trembled beneath him, crying out as Victor’s knot rubbed and tugged at the sensitive lips of his pussy, each minute movement sending sparks of electricity up his spine. His hips rocked, grinding against the base of Victor’s knot, the neatly trimmed hairs at the base of his cock just brushing over his throbbing clit. Victor collapsed to the side, gently pulling Yuuri closer.

Yuuri writhed on his knot, squeezing and clenching sporadically, milking Victor’s knot as he emptied inside the omega. “M-mhh…” Yuuri shakily exhaled, skin tingling with goosebumps as his head began to clear. Victor, however, was still coming. Yuuri gasped, biting his lip to hold back lascivious whines as he felt the pulsing warmth of Victor’s come marking him. One of Victor’s hands splayed out over Yuuri’s stomach, caressing the soft skin as each spurt became less and less forceful. 

“Oh Yuuri…” Victor’s chest heaved, voice raspy as he tried to catch his breath, pressing tender kisses to Yuuri’s neck and shoulder. 

“Kiss.” Yuuri tiredly demanded, craning his neck and pouting his lips. Well, who was Victor to say no? With a gentle smile, Victor ducked to kiss Yuuri’s plump lips, soft and kissable, but a little dry before he grasped Yuuri’s hips. He carefully turned to lie on his back, guiding a very tired, very grumpy Yuuri on top of him, being careful not to disturb the knot. Then, he picked up a bottle of water from the bedside table and popped open the sports cap. 

“Sit up for me?” With a frustrated grumble and a sex hazed mind, Yuuri shook his head, mumbling something about being too comfortable.” Victor laughed softly, the noise rumbling in his chest and against Yuuri’s ear. “Come on, I promised to take care of you. You need to drink something.” But Yuuri shook his head again. “I’ll give you a kiss if you can drink half the bottle.” Yuuri let out another annoyed huff - he knew  _ exactly  _ what Victor was doing, because Yuuri so frequently bribed him with kisses too.

“Two kisses?” Yuuri still made no effort to move. “Three.  _ And  _ I’ll make an effort to work faster so you don’t have to tell me off all the time.” He grinned. Yuuri’s mind may have been cloudy, but he still knew a good deal he heard one. With a huff, he sat up, taking the bottle from Victor’s hands to down it. “See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Chuckled Victor as Yuuri flopped back against his chest.

“Shut up.” Yuuri mumbled. “Or I’ll send you on more wild goose chases when we get back to work.” Victor could only laugh - even through Yuuri’s exhaustion, he could still be so bossy. 

“Yes, yes, whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave me a comment, it would mean the world to me 😩💖
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I also post teasers and announcements!


End file.
